Zoot
Zoot, named Martin before the virus, was the infamous founder and leader of the Locos, a dangerous tribe of warriors who ruled the city following his slogan "power and chaos." A powerful presence in the post-virus world, Zoot left a legacy that would remain long after his death, with religious cults formed in his name and his image used to spread terror in the city. Before the virus he was Martin, a shy and sensitive boy. He hated Bray, his brother, and he was jealous of him. When their father died of the virus, in class he declared his ideals of power and chaos and began the Locos. Seen in a flashback, The Guardian (known as Jaffa then) joined him along with Ebony and others. The name "locos" is also seen in a flashback, from class when their teacher lectured them on viruses, and locusts. He is seen in episode one terrorizing the city with the Locos. He, Lex, Ryan, Glen and Zandra, who wanted to join the Locos. Lex angers them by shoving Zoot, and the 3 of them escapes from the Locos leaving Glen behind. He is last seen on the night he came to see Trudy and their baby, Brady. In defense of Bray when Lex attacks him, Zoot charges at Lex, but accidental is pushed off of the balcony of the staircase. After he dies, the Mallrats send his body down a boat to burn in a warrior's funeral. They had originally planned to bury him in the local graveyard, however, some Demon Dogs were camping there at the time. When Zoot is sent off to sea, it is at this point when it's revealed that he is Bray's younger brother. After his death, he is still an important figure. After the Locos disbanded, The Guardian and other Locos join him. Their tribe, The Chosen believed Zoot to be a god, and Trudy and their child part of a Holy Triangle, the sacred family. After the Chosen are overthrown by the Mallrats and Gaians, the Technos later use their technology to create images of Zoot around the city and to persuade Ebony he has been resurrected, along with Darryl to impersonate him. Zoot is also seen as the face of Ram's Artificial Intelligence program that later destroys the city using a new virus. Biography Background Martin was the younger brother of Bray. He was the baby of the family, a very gentle boy, and his parents would take him everywhere. When he first started school, he was bullied by some kids and Bray had to protect him.Series 1 Episode 9 In their teenage years, Martin was shy and innocent and found it hard to find a girlfriend, while Bray was confident and one of the most popular boys in school. Martin was jealous of Bray and felt that his behaviour was patronizing, so he grew hostile towards his brother."Pretribe: The birth of Zoot, the Locos, and Power and Chaos (Part 1)" Tribeworld. Martin once stated that "everything I try to do he's always there first, and he does it better."Series 2 Episode 14 Crush on Trudy Martin went to Lincoln High School, the same as his brother Bray, who was captain of the basketball team. He was in the same class as Trudy, and everyone knew he was smitten with her. As the virus started spreading, Martin's parents fell ill, though nobody knew exactly how dangerous it was. Martin asked Trudy to the school dance, but she rejected him on the grounds that she didn't feel like dancing with the virus going around, though Martin realized that she was waiting to be invited by Bray. However, Bray rejected Trudy out of concern for his brother. Martin's parents were getting worse, but he still went to the school dance. Trudy agreed to dance with him and they both had a good time, until Trudy ran off upon seeing Bray making out with Ebony. She slept over at Martin's and they had a one night stand. Tranformation to Zoot Some time later, Martin's father succumbed to the virus in the hospital, leaving Martin devastated, angry and full of hatred towards the world. He realized that the adults would all perish and leave them in a new and different world, which gave him an entirely different outlook on life. In school, professor Dunbar informed them about the evacuation of kids to the countryside. He assured them that everything would return to normal and they would have classes as usual. Martin, now wearing white contact lenses, asked "What's the point of lessons unless you're gonna teach us survival?" and told his teacher "You're next, Dunbar." He declared that his name was Zoot, his eyes had changed because he'd seen the light, and he had a message for all of them. "There's gonna be a new order, and you have two choices: You can join me, or you can die." He stood up on his desk repeatedly chanting "Power and chaos!" Jaffa was inspired and joined him, while other students were frightened. The Locos With charisma and leadership skills, Zoot recruited a band of like-minded teens who followed his vision of "power and chaos" and sought to rule the new world without adults. They were one of the very first tribes to form, and he called them "The Locos." Ebony, seeking to stay close to power, stopped seeing Bray and became Zoot's woman."The birth of Zoot, the Locos and Power and Chaos" Tribeworld. Unbeknownst to Zoot, Trudy had become pregnant with his child during their one night stand. Bray and Trudy tried to contact him before the baby was born, but people like Ebony always got in the way. * Asserting dominance and authority * Terrorizing the streets * Rounding up slaves. * Conflicts with the Demon Dogs. Death * Meeting with Bray * Meeting Trudy and daughter * Pushed over balcony by Lex * Cremated at sea Post-death * The Locos under Ebony. * Chosen: Made into a God * Technos: Return of Zoot scam, Zootists, A.I., * Eloise and the Zootists Personality Ebony said "Zoot was a visionary. He was a natural leader. He was the first to realize the virus had changed everything forever," but Trudy reckoned that he was just scared and running from himself. Appearance and style Zoot was tall and skinny, with defined facial features. Though his eyes were naturally blue, he wore light blue contacts, giving his eyes a menacing and cold look. His face paint was intense, with lots of black and red. His eyes were pronounced by thick, black circles painted around them. On his right cheek, in red, was a pattern of stripes, a few of which extended across his nose and chin, bordered by a long black line stretching from his eye to the bottom of his jaw. Across his forehead he had a red and yellow horizontal zig zag pattern. He kept his blonde hair in dreadlocks, a little shorter than shoulder length with colored beads attached at the ends, usually slicked back behind his ears. It was usually kept underneath a navy band-player's hat with a gold brim and red band, with silver goggles attached to the front. A very iconic part of Zoot's outfit was his jacket; an old navy blue suit jacket with several safety pins and chains attached, lines of white chalk on the shoulders, and three metal commander's stripes at the top of each sleeve. His left breast pocket had a patch with the words "Cress Earth" and a turtle painted onto it, in white. A white patch on the back of his jacket pictured a molotov cocktail sorrounded by the anarchist slogan "Keep Warm. Burn Out The Rich." Beneath the jacket, he wore a basketball jersey in red, white and blue with the number 14, below a torn up white shirt, only held together at the neck by a rugged navy tie and the talisman he always wore. His pants were tapered leather biker pants, blue behind and red in the front, with an oblong panel of white leather stretching down to the mid-thigh on either side, accompanied by large, black knee-guards. His shoes were a pair of worn out black army leather boots that rose just above the ankles. Appearances Series 1 * Series 1 Episode 1 * Series 1 Episode 2 * Series 1 Episode 3 * Series 1 Episode 4 * Series 1 Episode 5 * Series 1 Episode 6 * Series 1 Episode 7 * Series 1 Episode 8 Series 2 * Series 2 Episode 14 (flashback) * Series 2 Episode 27 (Ebony's hallucination) * Series 2 Episode 28 (Ebony's hallucination) Novels * The Tribe: Birth of the Mall Rats * The Tribe: A New World (mentioned) * The Tribe: A New Dawn (mentioned) Quotes Notes *Even though he died very early in Series 1, Zoot has appeared in every series of The Tribe ''in one form or another. *One might argue that due to Zoot being the basis for the Chosen and his image used by Mega to control the city, Zoot is the ultimate antagonist of the show. *Creator Raymond Thompson stated in an interview that he regretted killing off Zoot so early in the series. *Zoot's name originated from Raymond Thompson reading about musician Zoot Money in a music newspaper called Melody Maker and being very fascinated with the name, thinking it sounded amazing. Thompson even used the name Zoot for a job application."Keeping the Dream Alive" Thompson, Raymond. 2011. *In ''The New Tomorrow, Zoot is viewed as a Satan-like entity while Bray is viewed as God-like one. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Members of the Locos Category:Leaders Category:Dead Category:Fathers